Shrimp harvesting from the world's oceans can no longer safely meet demand for shrimp. Accordingly, methods for controlled and enhanced shrimp production or shrimp farming have been developed. The currently predominant methods typically use ponds for commercial production of shrimp. These methods, while successful, still suffer some drawbacks including the use of substantial amounts of water and requirements for large amounts of space by the structures in which the shrimp are grown. Further, although shrimp are well-suited to aquaculture, they have specialized needs as compared to other aquaculture species that should be taken into account, which sometimes hinders the ability to adapt techniques useful with other species to shrimp production. Finally, because most shrimp do not grow well in environments where the temperature is less than around 26° C. for around a month or more, pond-based methods may be used only seasonally in non-tropical locations such as the United States.
Typical raceway designs presently being used have 0.6 to 3.7 meter water depth which results in greater floor space need and has management drawbacks resulting in greater production costs. The disclosure provides technology for stacked raceways, thereby reducing the floor space required and improving the internal rate of return.
Further, there is a need to develop technologies to allow shrimp production to be commercially successful inland and away from the coastal zone and near major markets such as Chicago, Las Vegas, Dallas, etc. Accordingly, a need exists for new technologies that allow intensive production of shrimp such as may be used in commercial farming. The technologies disclosed herein may allow non-tropical shrimp farming to be competitive with farming in the tropics or may also improve shrimp farming in tropical locations.